Roses
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Roses can serve many purposes-and Stayne shows Alannah one of the more pleasurable ones.


Roses

Alannah bent down in the bed, inhaling the wonderful aroma of the roses that grew there. She had been reading about the different properties of roses, and had decided to try and experiment with a few of the more intriguing potions. She knew how to make rose hip tea, and how to extract rose oil for perfumes, but there were a few potions that she wanted to try that used roses as their main ingredients. Alannah had been less than shocked to discover they were all potions meant to increase sexual pleasure. One looked particularly intriguing-and quite simple to make. She decided that once she gathered enough roses she was going to experiment with making that potion, trying the different types of roses to see which one worked the best. She doubted Stayne would mind being her tester-in fact, she thought in amusement, he would be a most eager volunteer. She carefully plucked a dark blue rose, tucking it into her basket, and then straightened as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She smiled, and addressed the owner of the footsteps. "What brings you out here, Ilosivic?"

Stayne chuckled quietly and moved so he was standing next to her. "Mirana told me you were gathering roses, and since this is the largest rose bed in the Gardens, I knew you would be here. Why are you gathering roses, anyway?"

"A few of the potion books Mirana has made mention of some rather interesting potions that can be made with roses. I wanted to experiment, try out different rose types and see which ones made the most potent potions."

Stayne looked sideways at her, a devilish smirk on his face. "Interesting? By that I suppose you mean more passion potions?" He chuckled darkly at the smug grin on Alannah's face. "I thought that might be it. But really, it seems like you are going to a great deal of trouble. I propose something simpler."

He reached down and pulled her to her feet, kissing her slowly and deeply, threading his fingers in her hair. She responded by molding herself to him, and Stayne shivered as she ran her fingers up and down his spine. He pulled away, panting slightly, then reached into her basket and took three roses-a red, a yellow, and a blue. "Three should be enough for my experiment, don't you think?" he asked his voice dark with lust. Alannah whimpered, and he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, put that basket down, and come with me."

She obeyed, and he led her deeper into the garden, then looked at her, eye dark with desire. "Lie down."

Alannah lay on the grass, and Stayne knelt in front of her, knees on either side of her waist. "Now, for my first experiment." He took the red rose, and gently traced her face with it, starting at her forehead, traveling gently across her eyes, and ghosting it across her lips. Alannah moaned in her throat, and then gasped as he kissed where the petals had been only moments before. Stayne crushed her lips to his, kissing her with every ounce of strength he had. He moved the rose down to her throat, and gently brushed her flesh with the petals before moving his lips to her throat. Alannah whimpered, and the sound drove Stayne onward. He kissed her harder, sucking deeply, and she moaned his name.

Alannah shut her eyes, whimpering and moaning as Stayne licked, bit, and sucked on her throat. He smirked. "Now, for my next experiment."

He slowly undid the ties on her dress, peeling it off so that her glorious body was exposed to his gaze. His eye widened in slight shock as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "My love, you are rather underdressed. I like it." He whispered darkly, and Alannah smirked at him. "It will make this so much easier."

He took the yellow rose, and stroked the valley between her breasts, slowly at first, then faster and faster until she was gasping. Then he began licking her in tandem with his strokes, and she fisted her hands into his hair and moaned.

"Ohhhh…."

Stayne moved to her breasts, brushing her nipples with the rose, and Alannah arched her back and cried out at the delicious sensation. Her breasts were hard, and as Stayne teased the sensitive nipples with the rose she shivered and trembled in mindless ecstasy. She was certain that she had never felt anything so wonderful-and then Stayne flicked his tongue across her right breast and she saw stars. He moved his tongue in hard, deliberate strokes, and Alannah's mind went blank. All she was aware of was the bloody amazing things her husband was doing with that magically gifted tongue of his. She was also aware of the rose on her left breast, its velvet petals stroking every inch of her, and she was sure she was about to explode from sheer pleasure. "Ilosivic, please…suck…" she whispered, voice dark with lust, and Stayne obeyed.

He drew her breast into his mouth, and Alannah moaned in pleasure, fisting her hands in his hair, holding him down with deliberate strength. "Ohhhh…yes…oh Time yes…" She was so completely aroused that the merest touch would send her over the edge, and oh Time she wanted more. She soon got her wish.

Stayne gently set the yellow rose down, and picked up the blue one. He slowly slid it up her legs, stroking the silken flesh, and Alannah groaned. He stroked her inner thigh, and then gently ran the rose up and down her center. He could swear he felt her heat through the petals and by the rather delicious and incoherent moans she was making it was clear that she was rather intensely aroused. She wasn't the only one-Stayne was certain his erection was going to burst out of his trousers at any moment.

He slowly removed his mouth from her rather delicious breast, and began to work his way down, kissing every inch of her. Oh Time, but he loved the way she tasted. He licked her deliciously hot wetness, and Alannah growled and whimpered at the same time. It was an amazingly erotic sound, and Stayne wanted to hear it again. He stroked her with the rose, then slid the tip of his tongue inside her, swirling it around, then began to work the rose, his mouth and tongue in tandem, stroking, licking, and sucking every delectable bit of her wet center. Alannah writhed beneath him in ecstasy, and then repeated the sound. Stayne realized that she was saying his name, and his erection throbbed painfully inside his trousers. He was determined to bring her to climax first, though. He found her clit, and took the sensitive bundle of nerves in his teeth, gently nipping-and Alannah's scream of pleasure echoed and re echoed through the Garden. She shuddered violently as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, leaving her a whimpering, incoherent mass.

Stayne swiftly moved up her body, and nipped her throat. He pressed himself deep into her, and she gave an incoherent moan and thrust herself against his trousers. She could feel his throbbing erection through the fabric, and as she increased her movement Stayne growled her name.

"Alannah…please..." he begged. He was sure that he was about to burst, and he had never wanted to be inside his wife as badly as he did now. "Please, baby…"

Alannah swiftly unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoned his trousers-and that was all it took. Stayne gave a cry of relief and entered her as hard and as fast as he could. Alannah cried out in joy, rocking her hips in time with his eager thrusts. Their movements became harder and faster, their cries of joy and pleasure mingled then became shouts of pleasure as they climaxed.

Stayne collapsed on top of her, panting in exertion, and smiled. "See, you don't need to make a potion out of the roses to have fantastic sex. You just need the roses."

Alannah smiled. "You're right." She gently nudged Stayne, and he rolled off her. She reached over and picked up the three roses.

"My turn."


End file.
